Losing My Grip
by Lil-kk4
Summary: Gohan kills himself after the Cell Game but can't go to the Other World. Goten is the only one can see him but can Goten change that. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Do not own Dragonball Z wish I did**Chapter 1 :_Want to go away_**Gohan POVIt's been 2 months since my dad die from the Cell Game. Everyone say I didn't kill him but I did, I didn't listen to him when he said to kill Cell, it was my fault that he died and now his not going to see his newborn son Goten. Goten still in my moms stomach but we already name him. "Gohan Iam going to Bulma's house do u want to come" Chichi ask.God don't she know that hate going to that house now. Evertime I go there they give me a "why u didn't kill Cell when u had the chance" look like I really wanted to kill my dad. The dad I love and now hate."No mom I just stay home" Gohan said."OK Bye" Chichi said before she left.Mommy acts like she cool with dad death but I know she don't because every night she cries and I can't sleep at night not that I could. I am so sick of begin here I just want to die because if I die there be no more tears no more dirty looks and no more I kill Goku. Gohan then grab a knife from the kitchen table.Why live when all u get is blame on something u didn't mean to do and then he cut his wrist. As blood drip from the big gap on my wrist I started to cry because will everyone miss me when I am gone -----------------------------------&---------------------------------------------------- **At Bulma house **" So is Gohan ok with Goku death" Bulma ask a little worry." No but soon he will " Chichi said.Just then Vegeta came in running in the room." Vegeta how many times I told U STOP RUNNING IN THE HOUES" Bulma yelled." Stop yelling I came here to tell u Gohan power is fading away" Vegeta said"What do you mean" Bulma said."AHHHHHHHH" Chichi yell."What HAPPEN" Bulma said "The ……baby's …..coming …AAHHHHHH" Chichi saidHow u like it good or bad give me a R&R. This is my first fiction and Ch 2 might be long.


	2. Chapter 2

**To The Story**"Chichi push push" Bulma said holding Chichi hand. "AHH am TRYING"Chichi pushing and yelling."one more push and the baby is out" The doctor said. "Push Chichi push" Bulma said."AHHHHH"Chichi scream. "Hes out the baby is out" The Doctor said giving the crying baby to Chichi. "Can't wait till you met your older brother" Chichi hug the crying baby.**Same Time At The** **Sons House** "How could this happen" Piccolo said holding Gohan lifeless body."what a low life saiyan. Killing himself for no reason" Vegeta said crossing his arms."DON'T SAY THAT VEGETA just don't " Piccolo cried."Don't YOU YELL AT ME" Vegeta scream.While they was screaming a boy was above them was looking at them."How could they be just screaming when am dead and wheres my mom" Gohan said. Then the door open. "Hey Vegeta great news Chichi had AAHHHH" Bulma cried as she saw Gohan body in a pool of his blood."what happen to g..gohan is he died" Bulam whisper as tears fell from her eyes and she fell to the floor."no am not am right here can't you see me can't you" Gohan said standing in front of Bulma but she couldn't see him."He is dead Bulma am sorry " Piccolo said."what am I to tell Chichi that her oldest son dead and we can't bring him back with the dragonball because he kill himself" Bulma yell."shut up woman your not making anything better" Vegeta said putting is hand on her shoulder."am sorry" Bulma cried."am right here can't you see" Gohan said as he fell to the floor.**6 Years Later**Its been years Gohan had died. Chichi couldn't get over it that her husband and son died so she cried ever night.The rest of the Z gang couldn't get over what happen to Gohan too.6 year old Goten was outside playing with himself as his mother cook dinner. In the trees a 17 year old Gohan was there watching Goten play. Its been years nobody could see Gohan and was alone. Sometimes he wish why he kill himself but he also know pass the years that Goten could see him and hear sometimes. **Gohan POV** Wow Goten grow up real fast over the years. I look at Goten for a while as he play but saw he was looking at me too."Are you alone do you want to play with me" Goten said with a Sons grin."You can see me" I said in shock. "Yeah I can see you why shouldn't I" Goten said.I jump down from the tree and in front of Goten. I knew Goten could see me but I didn't want to believe it. "Can u teach me how u jump down from that tree tat was cool" Goten said jumping up and down.I smile it was nice to know that someone can see me. I didn't know why I couldn't go to the Other World it was like something was holding me back like I had to stay here."Goten its time for dinner" Chichi yell"Got to go my mom is calling me" Goten said as he look at me but then he smile up at me. "Why don't u stay in my room and I bring you some food k" Goten said pointing to the his bedroom window. I nod and fly up to his window and climb inside. I could hear Goten say wow and cool the went inside the house.I look around the room everything that was his was gone. There was a queen size bed with a blue color , pictures of my family on the table and toys around the place. Hours pass and I was on Goten bed ready to go to sleep. Then I felt something jump in the bed and cuddle next to me. "Goten" I said. "Shh its time to go to sleep " Goten told me. I smile and went to sleep to only hear Goten say "good night" to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**To The Story**Gohan woke up to only see Goten smiling at him. "Your up early" Gohan said getting out of bed. "Yep I been up like for… a hour" Goten said as he gave Gohan clean clothes. "Here why don't you take a shower and wait for me down stairs" Goten said. "What about your mom" Gohan said. "Don't worry she at my aunt place so..." Goten said pushing Gohan in the bathroom. "Go take a shower" Goten said. Gohan steps in the shower and starts to think about what happen 1 year ago.**Flashback**Chichi was cooking and 3 year old Goten was playing in the living room. Gohan was in the corner watching Goten play like he always do. Goten was bored and went to see what Chichi was doing. "Mommy can u plays wit me" Goten said walking in the kitchen but stop to see Chichi was on the floor with a knife ready to cut her throat. "Mom …what are u doing" Goten said walk to her. "I can't TAKE IT NO MORE THEY ARE DEAD AND THERES NOTHING FOR ME TO DO" Chichi scream holding the knife tight. Gohan heard the scream and ran in the kitchen. "Mom WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Gohan

yelled but Chichi couldn't hear him. "Mommy" Goten whisper. "Mom you can't do this YOU CAN'T IF YOU DO YOUR LEAVEING GOTEN ALONE AND I WOULD'T FORGIVE YOU DO YOU HEAR ME" Gohan scream. "Gohan" Chichi whisper as she drop the knife looking around for where the voice came from. Goten turn around to look at Gohan. 'wait can he see me' Gohan thought. "sorry I worry you Goten" Chichi said as she ran over to Goten and hug him. "

That's.. (sob) ok..(sob) I thought (sob) u were going to (sob) leave me" Goten whisper and cry. Gohan watch and smile at them.**Flashback end**Gohan was walking to the kitchen to see the table full with food. "Mom cook it before she left so lets eat" Goten said. Gohan sat at the table and started to eat. "After this lets go outside and play" Goten said as he stuff his mouth with food. "Yeah ok" Gohan said


	4. Chapter 4

**_To The Story _**Gohan was waiting outside for Goten while he was washing dishes."I guess while his washing dishes I can do some training" Gohan said as he start kicking and punching the air.

Little did Gohan know that Goten had been watching him. 'Wow he is so cool ..wait he didn't tell me what his name is oh well I'll fine out sooner are later' Goten thought as he walk out the house.

Gohan was punching and kicking that he didn't know Goten was outside watching him until he turn around. "AHHH oh Goten you scared the shi…I mean you scared me"

Gohan said remembering that he was just a kid and didn't know what "shit" means. "I'am so sorry oniisan " Goten said as he was said that he scared the person that he thought of a big brother. "OH Goten don't be sad I forgive ..wait did you just call me Oniisan" Gohan said. "YUP you're my new oniisan from now on" Goten said with a big smile on his face. "But you don't even know me that well kid" Gohan said. "Well I don't care you're my oniisan and that's finial" Goten said trying to be serious but only mad his self more cuter then ever.

' How did I got in this mess' Gohan thought as he rub his forehead." Ok ok ok we are brothers for now on" Gohan said. "YUPIE" Goten said as he jump on Gohan making him fall to the ground and giving him the biggest hug ever. "This is going to be the coolest thing ever" Goten said with a smile. " Yeah the coolest thing ever ..so can you please get off of me" Gohan said. "Oopps sorry about that" Goten said as he got up. "When are you going to teach me how to jump and fly and all those other things huh" Goten said as he pull on Gohan pants. "Right now" Gohan said as h pick up Goten and fly into the forest. " OMG THIS SO COOL" Yelled Goten sticking his arms out like a bird. "I KNOW" Smile Gohan. For minutes pass and they finial land.

"That was so cool you have to teach me that" Goten jumped from Gohan and smile. " Ok its easy to teach you because you know what ki is right." Said Gohan. " Yeah Trunks's dad teach me and him about it" Goten said. "Good know all you have to do is put that ki under you to fly ok try it" Said Gohan. "OK" Said Goten. Minutes pass and Goten wasn't even a inch off the ground.

"ONIISON it is not working are you sure this is how you do it" Goten whin. "Yes am sure this is how you do it so stop talking and start working" Said a mad Gohan. "Fine don't have to get all mad about it" Goten said as he try again. Minutes pass until Gohan can feel Goten ki raise then he saw Goten was off the ground. " YEAH GOTEN YOU DID IT YOU DID IT" Yelled a happy Gohan. "I know this is so co-" Goten cut off as he fell to the ground. "OW" Goten yelled. "GOTEN are you ok" Gohan ask.

"It hurts" Goten said as he point to his knee that had blood coming out of a cut. "AHHHH" Goten started to cry. "awwww its not that deep so don't cry ok." Gohan said as he rip a piece of his gi shirt and rap it around the cut. "thankz (sob) oniisan can we go home now" Goten stoped crying. "Anything for you Goten" Gohan said as he took Goten into his arms and fly to the house.

Sorry it took me so long to update. I need you guys to give me a idea of what I should put in my story to make it more creative to


End file.
